


If Love and Hate Can Mate

by alaynesnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynesnow/pseuds/alaynesnow
Summary: Jon Snow returns to Winterfell... with the infamous Daenerys Targaryen and her army as well as dragons. Sansa is worried in more ways than one, but more problems arise when she meets the infamous Dragon Queen. Things become murky and more complicated than they should be as they brace for the Army of the Dead to launch their icy attack against Winterfell and Westeros itself.





	1. When Ice Meets Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Yay! Hope you enjoy.

Winterfell is filled with the noise of shouts and hurried footsteps, curses and hard work. Jon Snow is returning with Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and many other titles that Sansa didn't bother to remember. Sansa was filled with conflicting emotions. Anger at her brother who didn't even consult with her about bending the knee to a foreign queen, giving up their ancestral home to a stranger. Men could be so stupid sometimes, always thinking with the wrong head. She thought Jon was above that, but alas Jon Snow is a man, not a god. He is the same as any man when it comes to desire. Arya shared her anger, her younger sister who had grown into a fearsome warrior, was the closest to Jon since they were children, even she could not overlook Jon's mistake. "We could throw snowballs at them when they ride through the gate," Arya said with a mischievous grin, "we'll see how this dragon queen lasts in the icy grip of the North." Sansa couldn't help but smile, as childish and silly her sister's suggestion was. "We need to be hospitable and calm, no tricks, no weapons," Sansa eyed Needle which was holstered on Arya's hip, "Especially no weapons." Arya rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine, I won't practice my sewing lessons when the Dragon Queen arrives." Sansa smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. Daenerys was no ordinary woman, from the tales Sansa heard she sounded like someone she would admire, except this meeting is crucial, and having dragons as your enemies is not an ideal decision. Everything Sansa has endured to reclaim her home could be taken away with one fiery breath. "I've heard gossip that the Dragon Queen is quite beautiful." Littlefinger mentioned to her once. Sansa has had her share of beautiful and terrible queens, and she hoped Daenerys would be the one exception. Only time would tell, and soon, fire and blood would be coming to Winterfell. 


	2. Preparing for the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a surplus of emotions within Winterfell before Daenerys’ arrival.

She tries to be polite, to be fierce and stoic, but she feels herself crumbling beneath the pressure. She brushes her lush auburn hair, and suddenly remembers her mother brushing her hair as a child, and she is filled with sadness again. “I must be strong as my lady mother.” She says quietly to herself. Today is the day, Jon and Daenerys will be here, soon. Nothing can go awry, nothing, everything must go according to plan, or our alliance is ruined, and our chance against the dead are less than none. Despite the cold, she opened her window, snow flowing in by fierce winds. She took a deep breath and stared out into the distance. “I will be brave.” She reminded herself. 

The air around Winterfell is tense and hostile. Sansa met with the Northern Lords once again, to make sure there were no outbursts or violence once Daenerys arrived. Although their faces spoke differently, they agreed. Sansa relaxed a little bit, there was nothing else she could do. Arya was following her like a shadow, giddy with excitement to see Jon after all this time. Sansa was excited as well, Arya and Jon were the closest of all her siblings, and it was at least one good thing to look forward to. Sansa spoke to Bran in the morning, he was in his solar, staring blankly into his hearth. Before she could say anything, he spoke. “What’s going to happen, is necessary. It’s all falling into place. It’s meant to happen.” The words didn’t ease Sansa’s worry at all, but all she could do is nod. She missed her little brother who dreamed of being a knight and could climb the Winterfell towers like a monkey, until… he changed. The boy she grew up with was lost to her now. 

It was almost time. Arya wheeled Bran next to Sansa in Winterfell’s courtyard. It was quiet as if everyone was holding their breath. Then there was a sound of a horn, and shortly after a shriek that was so loud it seemed to shake the stones holding Winterfell. It was a dragon no doubt. 

They’re here.


End file.
